Whatever It Takes Is Fine
by EmilyRose1D
Summary: Harry is new in town and Rose meets the gorgeous boy thanks to some strawberries... They quickly make friends and seem to start to fall for each other but will they be able to make it work. Moreover, are they rightright for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever It Takes It Fine **

**Just another One Direction fanfic written by a Directioner with dreams. Featuring all of the boys, mainly Harry and Zayn.**

**This is the first fanfic I've ever written. I'm not the best writer and I am not very good with big words and I'm not writing this hoping it will be best-seller standard or something ridiculous like that. I'm writing this to convey all the thoughts and dreams that are constantly spinning in my mind that make me lose focus during school hours because if I stop thinking about them then I will forget them by the time I get home, which is very frustrating.**

**Anyway, the first part of this fanfic was actually a dream that I had (more or less, with a few extra details of course). It was one of those really real dreams that felt so real that when I woke up I had no idea where I was and I wanted more than anything to just go back to sleep and let it carry on, but it never did :'( And I'd like to share it with whoever takes the time read this (And if you read it, thank you..I Love You .xx) I hope you like reading it as much I did writing it! (and watching it) :P**

**Chapter One**

It was mid August and I was at my town's annual Summer Barbeque with all of my closest friends, they're all more like a second family to me. Anna -who I've been friends with for all through secondary school since we've been in the same class since year seven- with her boyfriend Louis. He's a bit older than the rest of us but seems the same age and has become great friends with us all. He is really good-looking and such a gentleman too, he and Anna make such a good couple and I'm so happy for them. Then there's Chloe, with Niall. Chloe is two years younger than me and is my neighbour and we became instant friends when I moved here ten years ago. I've known Niall since he came into my class a couple of years back. He's Irish, from Mullingar and so adorable and lots of fun and when I introduced him to Chloe they got on from the word go. Bethany and Liam are brother and sister and they and Anna grew up together in the same primary and we've also become great friends. And last but sooo not least is Zayn who, yes it may be a cliché, is literally like my brother. I've known him my whole life since our families are really close and I can talk for hours with him about absolutely anything, oh and I might mention he's becoming a model and will make a bloody good one at that! He's gorgeous.

We were all crashed out on the grass, basking in the strong summer sun, after eating our burgers and hotdogs. I thought I'd be nice and offer to get us all some strawberries. And as I approached the Buffet table, I saw him. The most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on, though I could only see him from the one side it was still a beautiful view! Quite tall, not too tanned, with gorgeous dark, curly hair that seemed to fall effortlessly into place as I watched him mess it around -it reminded me of how a cute little dog might shake out his shaggy fur- and sweep it back to perfection. I couldn't see his face at first as he was facing the table also collecting a bowl of strawberries, presumably for his own group of friends or his family. As for clothes, he was dressed pretty smart in light grey chinos, a white polo shirt, which I could just make out had a Jack Wills logo on, and a light blue blazer. He had a few knackered bracelets and a 'Believe In Magic' wristband around his wrist and he had on a pair of worn out white converse.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned his head with the slightest puzzled expression to look directly at me, paralysing me and I could not look away. He held my gaze for a moment before dazzling me with a beautiful, contagious, cheeky grin, which indented his cheeks with adorable dimples and lit up a pair of sparkling green eyes with a charming playfulness. I smiled back, incapable of doing anything else for a couple of seconds.

"...Hi" he greeted me, kind of awkwardly, through an all too gorgeous smile.

_'God he's got the voice of an angel too!' _I thought to my self. "Hi" I replied, unable to break my smile. I came back down to earth and continued to collect some strawberries from the enormous pile on the table. Whilst picking out the nicest looking fruits I gathered my thoughts and put a on straight head so I might actually be able to hold a conversation with this angel of a boy, who was stood beside me also picking out the most succulent strawberries. I was trying to think if I had seen him in town before but I know I would have remembered this face and decided he must have just moved to Holmes Chapel.

"So you must be new in town. I've never seen you around before" I decided to start the conversation.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday from London, with my mum and sister" then he whispered playfully "I'm a city lad". I giggled, making him giggle too.

"So do you like it here?" I questioned

"I'm still getting used to it. It's so different from my last home...it's very..." he stopped, trying to think of the right description for this for this rural town.

"Picturesque?" I suggested, finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah, picturesque..." he repeated, agreeing thoughtfully.

I continued the conversation before it became awkward. "Well, Welcome to Holmes Chapel!" I smiled warmly. "So... can I assume that you're one of the new additions to our class in September that the Head told us about?" I asked him, generally wondering but was kind of hoping he'd say yes. As it's a fairly small town there's only one Sixth Form in the area.

"Err, yeah I guess so, Holmes Chapel Comprehensive right?" I felt relieved and nodded then he continued "And the second person is probably my twin sister Katie." He gestured to a girl who was sitting on a picnic blanket with, who I assumed was, their mum. His sister had light blue eyes and medium length brown hair that was dead straight, the opposite of his own curls. This reminded me of my own hair compared to my older sisters, mine being straight and my sisters extremely curly and I thought '_what a strange coincidence!'_

"Hm, she's very pretty" I said just as she happened to glance over at her brother and I so I smiled kindly and she smiled back then continued eating her lunch.

"I'll tell her you said so" he smiled.

"So have you met many people since you arrived here?" I asked him inquisitively.

"Actually I've only really spoken to my neighbours and since we only found out about this barbeque half an hour ago, you're the first person I've spoken to here" he informed me, a bit shyly.

"Oh really? Well I could show you around if you'd like?"I offered "I remember being completely lost when I first moved here even though it's not the biggest place! But then again, I _was_ only six!" and we both laughed.

"Yeah I'd like that" he agreed "I can't really come tomorrow though, there's still unpacking to do. But the day after?" He smiled again. His smile was already becoming familiar and we'd only just met!

"He he, sure! Where about do you live? I'm on Mayfield Drive"

"Do you know Bromley Close? Our house is smack bang in the middle of the street"

"Oh! That's just a couple of roads down from mine! Do you wanna meet by the big cherry blossom at the end of your road then? Say, about 2?" I suggested, hoping I wasn't seeming too pushy.

"Yeah that sounds great" He agreed and we had just filled our bowels with strawberries.

"I guess I'll see you there then" I smiled and added "It was very nice to meet you ...?" I said, hinting for his name.

"Oh, I'm Harry" he replied with a slight, friendly wink, making me blush a little.

"Harry" I repeated, imprinting the name into my memory. "My name's Rose"

"It's lovely to meet you too Rose" he replied and pretended to do a little silly bow. I started giggling and couldn't help but go into girly mode, he was so charming! I 'answered' his bow with a little curtsey and we both ended up laughing.

"Well, bye then" I said after we had calmed down "I should get back to my friends."

"Yeah, see you later!" He smiled big and I smiled back before reluctantly turning to rejoin my friends.

When I turned back to my friends, as I expected, Anna and Chloe had left their boyfriends asleep on the grass and Zayn and Liam were just chatting quietly. Now the three girls were sitting close together, gossiping and watching me intently as I returned. I just knew they would pounce on me with their questions and excited giggles as soon as I sat down in the gap they left for me in their circle. I laughed, shaking my head _'haha, I love them so much'_ I thought. As I sat down I turned my head and saw Harry was just turning, laughing to himself, probably at my friends and I caught a glimpse of that smile again.

"Wow! Who's that? How old is he? What's his name? Is he new here? Where's he from? Where's he moved to? Is he gonna move into our school? Wow that's a nice ass!" I laughed as they all stopped firing their questions and were staring past me, watching as Harry walked away. I snapped my fingers in front of their faces to get their attention back and just sat there for a few moments beaming like a child as, in my mind, I went over what had just happened.

"Well?" Anna burst out "Tell us about it!" And as I told them every little detail about the last ten minutes they were listening, silent, like young children being told a story.

"…And I'm meeting him the day after tomorrow to show him around" I finished.

"So he's only lived here for twenty-four hours and he already has a date? He's a quick worker!" Chloe concluded and the other two nodded.

"It's not a date!" I insisted, slightly offended. But they carried on as if they hadn't heard me.

"Well it's hardly surprising! I mean did you see him? Mmmm..." Anna said dreamily.

"And he seems to have quite a bit of money too; from London, Jack Wills, converse. And he dresses pretty smartly too" Bethany winked.

"What if he already has a girlfriend back in London?"Anna said raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah it's pretty likely, he sounds pretty flirty and looks as if he would have girls constantly asking him out!" Chloe agreed and they all looked at me with judge-full eyes and raised brows.

"Seriously? You lot are unreal. I'm only showing him around. It's called being _friendly_. He is new here after all!" They looked persuaded but now that they had mentioned it, it did seem unlikely that he'd be single. He's gorgeous. Zayn-level gorgeous, possibly more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Just a typical summers day with my best friends: chilling out on the grass; playing pranks on the lads when they were sleeping, like putting candyfloss in their belly buttons and chucking grass on them. Just being completely immature, but it was one of the best days of the summer. And the new boy contributed to that.

If possible, the next day was even better. Because I saw him again. I was just having a lazy day at home: I slept in until half past ten when I had a shower and threw on one of my many summer tops, a loose flowery one, tucked it into a pair of denim high waisted shorts, and was just sunbathing in the back garden, listening to music, Taylor Swift, and reading a book.

It was about half past two when my mum woke me up. I'm sure I sleep way too much, I had only just got up! Luckily I don't sunburn easily or I would have looked like a tomato!

"Rose!" she called from the kitchen. My reply was just a grunt as I was still in a daze from sleeping. "Could you just pop out to get some peas and sweet corn for dinner? Oh and I think we need more apple juice. And get a newspaper while you're there!" She was busy faffing about in the kitchen. _Ugh_, I hate peas! But I love sweet corn, and apple juice too so that made up for it. I tied my long brown hair in a quick ponytail, shoved my phone and ipod in my pocket and went out the front door, grabbing my keys and some of mom's money from the hall table and stepping into my gladiator sandals on the way.

I was completely in my own world in the shop and when I exited I put my music back on for the walk home. After a minute or two I felt a tap on my shoulder. And I turned see a boy with curly hair and green eyes walking up beside me.

"Oh! Hi Harry!" I said, surprised to see him, as I pulled my earphones down, feeling thankful that I had at least _some_ make up on: concealer and mascara.

"Hey Rose" He smiled and I saw he was carrying a newspaper and a full bottle of water.

"You managed to find your way to the convenience store then? I was just in there my self!"I chuckled, gesturing to the contents of his hands then the shopping bag I carried.

"Yeah I remembered the route from the drive home yesterday. I saw you in there just; I was only at the next till! You looked as if you were on another planet" he let out a light chuckle, flashing that gorgeous smile at me, momentarily stunning me to silence. I tucked my long side fringe behind my ear, feeling a bit embarrassed at my obliviousness.

"So how's the unpacking going? Are you winning?" I inquired. As we were speaking I sneakily slowed down so that we would have more time to chat. For some reason it made me really happy when Harry willingly slowed down too, so that we were walking at such a pace that OAPs with their walking sticks would overtake us, passing us dirty looks as they sped on ahead.

"We're pretty much finished! All of the large furniture was organised the other day when we arrived. We were only really sorting out our own rooms and doing the 'finishing touches' today" he put on a very posh accent when he said those last couple of words, it made me chuckle. "I wanted to pop out for a little walk, but the only place I know how to get to is the convenience store!" He said this as if admittedly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I gave him a reassuring smile.

As we were walking, we were talking. He asked me about the school we would both be attending and I told him about some of the teachers, the nice ones, the evil ones, the pushovers, the can't-be-arsed ones. We were both laughing when we talked about some of the hilarious things that we get up to in lessons. I asked him about London too, his bustling life in the city and how it was to move to such a different area. It was really interesting to hear just how different it is to here. I wanted my house to be hours away so I could learn more about him but I realised we were approaching the end of my road. He shook his hair and swept it aside before turning to say "hey if you've got time, would you mind showing me around now?" He asked me with a smile that was near impossible to refuse and felt incredibly guilty when I had to say no.

"I wish I could but I've got to be at home for before tea to organise some things, some of my friends are coming round to organise Anna and Liam's joint birthday party. It's something we do every year and it always finishes off the summer perfectly." he was looking at the road ahead of his feet as if to hide his disappointment. "Would you like to join us? You're welcome to come if you want to!" I offered quickly.

"Oh no, it's alright, I don't want to just barge in and make it awkward! You seem to have a lot to do too."

"No really it'll be fun. We only spend about twenty minutes on the party then it just turns into a fun night in!" I laughed remembering last year's, when we ended up watching a film and we all fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning. The others' parents were really worried! And then I remembered that I was leaning on Zayn with his arm around me the whole night... I coughed off my blushing and turned to Harry as we reached the end of my road "You should come! You'd get on really well with them. And I'm sure they all want to meet you-" I felt my heart jump a little as I realised what I'd just said.

Harry looked at me with a cheeky and cocky smile plastered on his face, eyes shining. "So you've been talking about me then?" this was a new side of him to me and I was mesmerised again, like when I first met him only the day before, by the playful but fiery look in his eyes and his smile slightly to one side. I went to tuck back my fringe again but it was already behind my ear so I just played with it as I spoke, again going into girly mode.

"Well they saw me speaking with you yesterday and asked about you. You know, asked me who you are? You just moved here remember?" I laughed nervously, only just covering up the embarrassment I felt. Harry just nodded, raising his eyebrows, the smug smile still on his face. I decided to ignore it and carry on with the conversation.

"So are you going to come round later?" changing the topic quickly. "If you do then come at about seven, the others should be here then." I gave him a warm smile as I stepped back to leave.

"Yeah okay then, since you practically begged me" He winked, grinning.

"I did not!" I tried to frown but completely failed and was instead laughing, still pretty offended.

"I know you didn't Rose" _tch_ as if I believed him with that sarcastic tone of voice "Oh what's your house number? I might need to know which door to knock on!"

"Oh yeah, sorry! It's number 2, right down at the end." I pointed behind me, down the street.

"Right, number two, seven O'clock" He was walking backwards towards his road, hands in pockets. I nodded with a wide grin. "See you Rose."

"Bye Harry" and we both waved and turned to head home.

When I got to the door I remembered my mom and dad were leaving this afternoon for the weekend, luckily I had keys, and weren't back till the next evening so I was home alone. _Yesss. Wait why did mom make me buy peas if she's not here to eat them? Typical._ I rolled my eyes and checked the clock on the hall table. _16:08. Shit. _I hadn't realised Harry and I had taken so long to walk back! I needed to have a shower _and_ wash my hair, get clothes and makeup done, have tea and get a few snacks ready for later. I ran upstairs and slammed the shower on. After half an hour – yes I take long showers!- I was stood with my dressing gown and towel turban on in front of my wardrobe, doors open for fifteen minutes. I decided to go nice and simple with a striped, flowing crop top, tied at the bottom, and more high waisted shorts, this time dark purple. Simple make up, concealer, blush, eyeliner, a hint of purple eye shadow on my bottom lash-line, and mascara. I dried my hair straight then went downstairs for tea. My mom had left a note on the kitchen table saying:_ 'Fend for yourself this weekend, back around 10pm tomorrow. M+D x'._ After eating I grabbed some sweets and crisps, a bottle of pop and some cups then cooked some popcorn and took it all up to my room, which luckily was nice and tidy for once. I put them all on my desk then fell on my bed - out of breath from rushing round so much.

I was ready just in time as it was approaching quarter to seven when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to Chloe, Niall and Louis."HI!" they said together and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi! You look lovely" I said to Chloe.

"Why thank you very much! So do you Rose" Niall cut Chloe off, fussily tidying his hair as he spoke. I laughed as Chloe flicked his ear playfully -she did this a lot.

"Stripes! I'm liking your style babe." Louis said, giving me a friendly slap on my shoulder as they went upstairs.

I could hear footsteps outside so I waited to open the door to Bethany.

"Hey!" we both greeted with a hug and shared a girly moment -this happens a lot doesn't it?- complementing each others outfits. Then we both went upstairs to join the others. I knew Zayn would be late as he was probably taking a nap and Harry said he'd be here at seven. Niall was already helping himself to the popcorn and we all sat on the floor to chat, Niall bringing the popcorn to place in the middle of us.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Harry, that new guy, to come along too" Chloe and Bethany's heads snapped up from the popcorn with interest.

"Did you see him again today then?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah I ran into him by the convenience store and we had a chat on the way back" I replied smiling.

Louis and Niall looked at each other, lost "Wait, who's Harry?" Said a very confused looking Niall.

"Oh yeah you were asleep with grass in your belly button" Chloe remembered with a chuckle. "We were talking about it yesterday. Rose is going out with him tomorrow" she said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes "Like I said yesterday it's not a date!" I threw some popcorn at her and turned to Niall and Louis "He's this boy who's just moved in from London. I met him yesterday at the barbeque and since he's new I'm showing him around tomorrow " I explained and just then the doorbell rang again.

I went back down to open the door and Harry was stood there, wearing the same as this afternoon but with another blazer, this one was navy with white piping. And of course with the same converse.

"Hi! Come on in." I smiled and stepped aside.

"Thanks" he smiled back, wiped his feet on the door mat and stepped inside. He must have noticed the pile of shoes on the floor "should I take my shoes off?"

"Um yeah sorry, my mom's got a thing with shoes on the carpet" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Nah my mom's the same" he replied adding his shoes to the pile.

I gestured to the stairs "the others are in my room, apart from Zayn, he hasn't arrived yet" he nodded and just before we turned to the stairs Zayn knocked on the door. "Speak of the devil" I said and we both laughed as I opened the door.

"ZAAAYYN!" I squealed at the same time he squealed "ROOOSSE!" I hugged him and he picked me up and swirled me round. It was what we did every time we meet and never though anything of it but as he whirled me round I noticed Harry look at the ground awkwardly and ruffle his hair: I'd noticed he seemed to do this when he was nervous or a little uncomfortable. When Zayn put me down he said "and who's this fine man you're with? Can I take a guess and say Harry?" he turned to Harry, wagging his eyebrows and I couldn't help bursting out laughing, and Harry gave me that smug smile again..

"Harry this is Zayn, my best friend in the world!" it might have just been my imagination but Harry's eyes slightly lit up when I said _friend_. "And Zayn this is Harry, he's just moved in a couple of streets down." they got on with handshakes and 'nice to meet yous' then we all headed upstairs.


End file.
